Her cold touch
by LuvKyleAndStan
Summary: Wendy has a secret, one that might be dangerous for her to keep. Stan notices it too. He never sees her eat anymore... Non slash/Rated T for casual swearing
1. An unusual date

**A/N: Alrighty folks, so I'm well aware that i have another story on the go, but i have been mulling over weather or not to write this story for about two years now, and seeing as there isn't another one like it (or if there is i haven't seen it. please say something if there is one, please do) I have decided to give it a go. If at times i seem insensitive to the people suffering from the illness seen in this story**, **please say something. Keep in mind that i have had this illness a couple years ago so in no way am i calling it down. :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my intro and enjoy the story. Please be honest in your reviews, it only makes the story better for you :)**

**Stan's POV**

Stan stopped on her doorstep, hesitant, for a split second, on weather or not he should actually enter her house. It wasn't as though he didn't love her; he did, more then anything else in the world. It was just that, she had been unreasonably irritable lately. It seemed nothing Stan could do or say was good enough, despite the fact that he did the best he could, being a 13 year old boy, to make her happy. He had taken her out to a fairly fancy restaurant just a week before, and that was anything but a good time...

_One week earlier_

"So, what will it be for the two of you?" The waitress had a friendly smile on her face and a notepad in hand, waiting expectantly for their order. Although she was what Kenny would classify as "a hot babe" Stan barely gave her a second look.

"Wendy, babe, what will it be?" He asked his girl. "Don't be afraid to spend money!" He smiled at her with his teeth, for some reason, she looked incredibly anxious and on edge.

"Hmm, well, I'll have..." she took another glance down at her menu. "I'll have a diet coke, i guess. Make sure it's diet please! Then for food, the chicken salad, i suppose, but make sure the dressing is on the side..." Wendy's order was complete, to Stan's surprise.

"Alright, then," the waitress jotted this down and turned to Stan. "And you, sir?"

"Uh, just a burger and fries," he answered. It seemed a weird order next to Wendy's. "And um, a sprite to drink i guess."

"Certainly. Expect it in 10-15 minutes." With that, the waitress turned and went to go help the next table.

"Why such a small order, Wendy?" Stan asked. "I have forty bucks, and it's no problem if..."

"Its fine. Really!" Her eyes widened. "I'm not even all that hungry." She smiled when she said this, although Stan could have sworn he heard her stomach rumble...

_Back to present_

"Well, I'm just going to have man up and go in to see my girl!" Stan declared, before knocking on the door. Wendy's mother answered.

"I'm here to see Wendy, Mrs. Testaburger," Stan grinned at her.

"No problem, Stan." The mom went back to her seat on the sofa, where she had been watching an episode of "Super Nanny." Stan chuckled at this, for it brought up memories of when Cartman starred in the show as a bratty nine year old. He made his way upstairs, where Wendy's bedroom was located. He started to knock on her door, when he heard faint, almost incoherent, words coming from inside her room. Not intending to be a snoop, Stan tried to make out what she was saying.

..."Fat, I'm fat..." was all he could make out. Slowly, he opened her bedroom door and was shocked at what he saw...

**End Note: Alrighty folks, for those of you who read through this first (and probably boring) chapter, i can't thank you enough. I hope you got some form of enjoyment from it, and if you did, please let me know. If not, please let me know! A review is always nice =)**

***A man can tell a thousand lies, I've learned my lesson well, hope i live to tell the secret i have learned, till then, it will burn inside of me*  
**


	2. Fragility

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay. Hope you enjoy!**

**Stan's POV**

...She was naked, first of all, with the exception of a pair of panties. Her hair, long and black, hung down to the middle of her back, as it always did, but he hadn't noticed how wispy and dry it was. Her desk lamp did no justice for her hair; it merely outlined the change in the appearance. Her legs were so thin they wobbled under the weight of her body. Stan thought they looked much like that of a chickens. Overall, the appearance of Wendy truly terrified him, but what she herself was doing was by far even scarier.

She was gazing upon herself in a mirror, and despite being able to catch Stan's reflection from the way it was facing her door, she seem to fixated on her own reflection: She was grabbing skin on her hallow stomach, labeling it as "fat" and just putting herself down.

"Fat...just need to lose a few more pounds and I'll be THIN," Wendy was muttering under her breath, in a tone Stan had never heard from her before. Her usual cheerful, bubbly tone had been replaced with a sad, lethargic, and almost monotone way of speaking. It was all too much for him. He decided to intervene.

"Er, Wendy?"

The frail girl spun around in a flash. Her green eyes pierce him in a way he had never seen before, and her expression went from surprise to fear followed by anger in a matter of a second. Her bony hands themselves fell to her sides, thus ceasing her relentless pokes at her "fat".

"Stan! What the hell?" Wendy asked sternly, reaching for her housecoat and letting it fall over her flimsy body. "Why are you here? And why didn't you knock?"

"I just wanted to see you, that's it. Why?" Stan shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"But-but-it's like 8:30 at night! I have homework to do, Stan! I also have to go for a run, so i would appreciate it if you could leave," Wendy said angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Ok. Well I'm sorry, i just honestly wanted to-"

"What, Stan? What? What did you want to do?" She went over and sat on her bed.

"I-I jus-," Stan felt the urge to throw up but resisted. "You know what? I'll just leave." He turned around and, as he was departing, he heard Wendy sighing as though she was angry with herself.

As he made his way home, Stan couldn't get the frightening image of her bony legs out of his mind. _What was wrong with her?_

**End Note: Wow that was really hard to write. Sorry if these one seemed lame and shitty. It's going to get better just as soon as i work out the bugs, you know? Review please!**


	3. What's wrong with Wendy?

**A/N: So seeing several people put my story in their "Story alert" made me hasty to update, but please people, speak up! Tell me how i am doing, please! Alright, carry on.**

**Stan's POV**

The next afternoon, Stan was over at Kyle's place along with Cartman and Kenny, playing _Red dead Redemption _on Kyle's brand new Ps3**. **However, he found himself thinking a lot about Wendy**. **

"Kyle?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, dude?" His eyes fixated on the screen.

"It's about, well, Wendy," Stan said slowly. Before Kyle could reply, Cartman answered:

"Stan none of use give a shit about your relationship with Wendy. Sure, she's hot and all but at the end of the day she's nothing more then an anorexic tree hugging slut."

Cartman's paddle went flying. His coke bottle tipped over in Stan's rage and nearly hit Kyles system. Kenny backed away in distance and was laughing hysterically at the scene in front of him. Stan, despite his shortness in height, was beating the shit out of the significantly larger boy. Punch, punch, kick kick, all while screaming the words:

"DON'T EVER SPEAK ABOUT WENDY THAT WAY EVER!" Stan kicked him a few more times while Cartman cried and pleaded with Kyle and Kenny to save him. The bystanders just laughed.

In time, Cartman sat up red faced**, **hair ruffled, and his dark brown eyes glistening his hat, he angrily said:

"FUCK you guys, I'm going home." With that, he picked up his phone and left, slamming Kyle's door.

"Dude, Stan, what was that about?" Kyle asked. his laughter then ceased. He picked up a roll of paper towels and spread them over Cartman's spilled coke.

Stan sighed. "He just pisses me off! Besides i can't let him talk about my girl like that? By the way let me clean that up."

"No, it's okay, Stan. Anyway, what problem did you have with Wendy?" He and Kenny both sat back on the couch whilst Stan started pacing.

"Well...she's like all moody and looks really sick. Like i saw her naked yester-"

"You saw her naked?" Kenny interrupted excitedly. "What does it look like?" Kyle and Stan both stared at him.

"ANYway," Stan said, rolling his eyes, "her legs look like chicken bones and she was like, calling herself fat! Even though i know she has lost weight-it's really weird! I think maybe she's sick but with what?"

"That is really weird. Maybe she's anorexic, like Cartman said?" Kyle said thoughtfully.

"Maybe...but no, not Wendy. She's too smart. Why would she not eat?" Stan asked in denial.

"I don't know Stan. I don't know. But now that i think about it, it would make the most sense. I mean every recess, instead of hanging out on the marry-go-round with Bebe and the other chicks, she's always walking laps around the field."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed. "Or in the cafeteria, do you ever see her eat anything other then like an apple and a diet coke?"

Stan felt tears building up in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to slip.

"A few weeks ago. I took her out for dinner, and she ordered only a diet coke and...oh what was it?...oh yeah, a chicken salad with the dressing on the side..." Stan said softly.

"That's fucked, dude," Kenny said. "She's totally anorexic. Seriously."

"Yeah..." Kyle agreed. Stan sighed.

"Yeah thanks guys. I'm gonna go though." He turned and walked out the door, ignoring his friends good byes. Instead of walking home, Stan took the detour to Starks pond to sit on his bench to think things over.

_"She's totally anorexic dude."_

_"She's an anorexic tree hugging slut."_

The unhappy thoughts circled his mind during his walk.

_"Maybe she's anorexic like Cartman said."_

_"She's totally anorexic dude."_

_"Ever see her eat anything other then like an apple and a diet coke?"_

"Stop...please..." Stan whispered under his breath as he was nearing Starks pond.

_"Anorexic tree hugging slut..."_

_"Always walking laps around the fields..."_

_"Totally anorexic dude..."_

"Alright fuck off! I get it!" Stan screamed, causing a young couple to stop making out and look over at him in surprise. This was short lived; they simply shook their heads and continued.

Stan sat on his favorite park bench, put his forehead in his hand, and sighed, finally allowing the tears threatening to fall to do so.

"She really is anorexic," he muttered. "What do i do? _What do i do?"_

**End Note: I'd like to think this chapter is the best so far, but i am ignorant. What do you guys think? Please review!**


	4. The downfall

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! **

**Wendy's POV**

Wendy sighed softly to herself and glanced up at the clock. 11:56 A.M. Four minutes to lunchtime, and this time she didn't have homework. This time, she didn't have a sports meet or a club to go to. This time, she would actually have to go to the cafeteria with her friends and figure out a way to eat without eating. Damn Thursdays.

Without warning, the loud bell of South Park Middle School sounded and broke her irritated thoughts. Sighing again, louder this time, she closed her binder and retrieved her purse from the floor. She made her way out of the classroom and started walking, very slowly, to the cafeteria. Her energy level hadn't been terribly high lately; most likely due to the fact that she hadn't eaten a thing since Tuesday morning. Wendy felt her heartbeat stutter for half a second just as Stan came out of his Science class with Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Butters.

"Wendy!" Stan greeted her, trying to sound enthused.

"Hey, Stan," she replied softly. Talking loud anymore was just too tiring; it was bad enough that she had to carry her binder.

"What's up?"

"Not much. Just, um, heading to the caf. Lunch, ya know?" Cartman began to laugh.

"You eat lunch? Yeah right!"

Stan shot him the nastiest look he could make. "Of course she does. In fact, she looks amazing, so shut your fucking mouth!" Cartman, shaking his head, turned around and began to head to his locker. Butters followed along after him, but Kenny and Kyle hung around.

"What a douche," Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, don't listen to him, Wendy," Kyle agreed. The foursome made their way down the hall. Kenny and Kyle started chatting about some Ps3 game, and Stan, despite his troubled mind, joined in the conversation. Wendy, however, tried to come up with a plan to make it look as though she was eating.

I could stick food in my napkin and under the table when nobody's looking, she thought to herself. She noticed her heartbeat's inconsistency and felt pain in her chest, but continued walking as though nothing was wrong. The feeling of hunger tore at her stomach like a knife rips through meat, but she was still determined to not eat.

I'll eat tonight, maybe some salad Wendy thought. The walk down the hall was one of the longest in her life, it seemed, and her vision was growing blurrier and blurrier, The sounds of the students voices were growing more incoherent by the second, and she felt the pain in her chest rising.

And suddenly, she had to stop.

Suddenly, what little energy she had had run out.

Down she went, right into the hallway floor, binder flying from her grasp, right in front of her friends.

**End note: Reviews? Anybody? Annnybody? :)**


	5. Nurse's office

**A/N: Alright, as for the slow update, I have recently started two new stories (_When you're gone_ and _Revenge can be deadly_-check them out! :) so this is why the update has been delayed. Please forgive me, and for those of you who enjoy drama then i really think this is your chapter. Alright, cheers guys!**

"Wendy! Wendy!"

"Wendy, baby, are you alright?"

"Aye! Get the fuck up off the floor!"

Wendy opened her eyes very slowly, looking into a crowd of over half the school staring at her. Laying on her stomach, she attempted to push herself up, but it backfired and back down she went. Her head was throbbing with a migraine, and the hunger pierced through her like a knife pierced through cake.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You fainted! Kyle went and got Mr. Mackey!" Stan said soothingly. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay." Be she could see the worry in his eyes.

No longer then four seconds later did Kyle and Mr. Mackey come rushing down the hall.

"Oh my God, Wendy, what happened!" The counselor asked with great concern, pushing spectators aside and bending down beside her. "Why don't you all just get the hell out of here!" He snapped at them. Grumbling and still looking worried, the vast majority of the crowd parted and went their separate ways. Only Cartman, Kyle, Kenny and Stan remained.

"Well i-i guess i tripped over Stan's shoe or something." She didn't endorse lying, but ever since she had begun dieting, it just slipped out. _Protect your secret at all cost, _the voice in her head told her. _It doesn't matter who it hurts or what it takes, just protect your secret!_

Mr. Mackey didn't buy the excuse for one second. "That is pure and utter bullshit, mkay. What really happened. Boys?"

"Don't ask me, fuck i wasn't there," Cartman replied, looking up from his PSP. Mr. Mackey rolled his eyes but surprisingly, didn't scold him for using profanity.

"Stan? Kenny? Kyle? What happened to her?"

"She-she just like crashed over," Stan said, his face contorted in worry.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed. "And her lips were white."

"Her face was purple," agreed Kenny. "It was sketchy."

Mr. Mackey nodded. "Alright then. Wendy, come along with me." He stood up and extended his hand to her so as to help her up off the floor. She rejected his gesture.

"It's okay, sir. I'm just going to go off to lunch now." She managed to get up to her knees before she had to take a rest.

"Oh no you aren't, mkay. If you cannot walk to the cafeteria, you are too weak to be there, mkay." Mr. Mackey was firm. "Now come along with me. Nurse is waiting for you."

_My secret is at stake, _Wendy realized. _They'll make me eat; I'll get fat! I can't let that happen. _She forced herself to her feet and attempted to flee but stumbled, and both Kenny and Cartman had to grab her to keep her from falling over. Her vision, once again grew hazy.

"Wendy, your coming to the nurses office, mmkay. Boys, carry her." Much to Wendy's protest, Eric lifted her up off the floor and carried her over his shoulder with no difficulties.

"Fuck your light as shit," Cartman informed her as they all walked towards Nurse's office. "My plate weighs more then you."

"That's because it's loaded high with food, fat ass," Kyle said, while Stan and Kenny laughed. Mr. Mackey bit his tongue back. Cartman glared but continued with the journey.

Once inside the nurse's office, Cartman set Wendy down on the cot roughly before pulling out his PSP. The other boys sat down on various chairs while Nurse took Wendy's temperature.

"93.4 degrees Fahrenheit," Nurse muttered to herself.

"Is that bad?" Wendy asked irritably.

"Very. I'm going to have you come over to the scale now. Do you have energy or-"

Before Wendy could answer, Eric was up and carry the much thinner girl over and setting her down before it.

"Well, I had energy before fat boy picked me up!" She said with annoyance. Eric rolled his eye and continued playing with his system.

"Please step on the scale, Wendy," Nurse said.

"No!" She cried, looking at the dead fetus in disgust.

"Wendy, I'm not asking you, I am-" Eric picked her up and placed her down on it without looking up from his video game. Nurse figured out the number on the scale by pushing the bar around. When the conclusion came to be, her eyes gapped and her face turned pale.

"What's the matter, nurse?" Kyle asked nervously.

"I-I must have done something wrong. I'll redo it." Once again, pushing the bar around brought up the same result.

"I don't believe it!" She said, terror in her voice. "Young man bring her back to the cot. It's too dangerous for her to be walking." The nurse slumped back in her chair as Eric complied. "Never-in almost sixteen years of being a nurse-"

"What's the damage, Mkay?" Mr. Mackey inquired as Eric layed Wendy down on the bed. He had put away his PSP and looked slightly alarmed. The two professionals talked discreetly, but all five teenagers could hear worry in their tone of voice.

"Cartman!" Stan whispered. The larger boy, still alarmed, looked over at him. "What does she weigh?" Cartman crept over and whispered Wendy's weight.

"23 kilograms."

**End Note: Sorry it's been too long guys. What did you think? Reviews keeps me motivated so get crackin! :D**


	6. Cardiac Arrest

**A/N: No comments today, just enjoy**

"23?" Stan said in shock. Eric nodded. Everyone looked over at Wendy. She was lying extremely weak on the cot, her lips a strange shade of purple. Stan felt an uneasy wave of nausea wash over him.

"That does it!" Nurse said, standing up. "I have no choice but to call an ambulance!"

"An ambulance?" Everyone seemed to say together.

"Wendy is a very sick girl." She picked up her phone and dialed 911. Mr. Mackey, however, gave Wendy food to eat.

"I'm...I'm not hungry, sir," She said slowly, rejecting his offer of a sandwich.

"That is bullshit! Mmmkay. Now eat!" He insisted, shoving the sandwich at her. She took it and threw it onto the floor and, flipping her dried out hair, glared harshly at the Counselor. He, in turn, turned a light shade of pink before sitting down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Alright. Alright. Yes, i believe she is suffering from anorexia nervosa," The nurse was saying to the dispatcher. "Yes, 23 kilos."..."I know she is very sick!"

Without warning, Wendy picked her frail body up off the cot and fled the Nurse's office.

"Hey!"

"Aye! Scrawny!"

"Get back here! Mmkay!"

The rest of South Park Middle School watched in awe as the very thin girl was chased down the hall by four boys and a man. Wendy fled as fast as her 23 kilogram body would allow her, and she was almost to the exit, but was she ever tired, and Eric had atleast 100 pounds on her...

"WENDY!" She heard someone-was it Kyle or Stan?-yelling after her.

_Keep running, _her mind told her. _You're almost there, keep running. Keep running, keep-_

Wendy's heart gave out and she collapsed lifelessly on the floor of her school.

**End Note: Will Wendy survive? Will she die? REVIEW! Tell me which outcome you would like to see! I will decide her final fate :) Mwuhahahaha  
**


	7. Hey Fellas!

**A.N.: Terribly sorry about the long delay. I have been suffering a massive heartbreak and have been simply too depressed to write.** **Please enjoy the finale to my story, and sorry for those of you who have waited. (But thank you nonetheless!)**

The sun was shining in her eyes, so intense were the rays that she could almost feel herself going blind.

Then she was in a forrest. Lucious green trees and bushes loomed out at her, and she could smell the rain that must have only just desisted before her arrival. Out of the corner of her eye she caught site of a magnificent grey hare, perched on a stone, observing her as though it knew she didnt belong there. She reached out to pet it, but it took off before she so much as moved her hand. In the distance she saw that it had begun fornicating with another hare. When she blinked, they were both gone. Now she was running through outer space. She picked up speed as she progressed away from the Earth. Stars brighter than the brightest light bulb were in her view, and like the sun before her it almost blinded her, but yet she continued to run. Past Mars. Past Jupiter. Past Saturn. Past Uranus. Past Neptune, all in a matter of minutes it seemed. However, once she was almost to Pluto, the dwarf planet, a grey tital wave ascended above her, swallowing her whole.

Now she gasped for air and tried to hold her head above the water. She shivered from the cold and attempted to swim and salvage some heat simultaneously, but it did her no good. Rain poured over her, and loud, viciously angry thunder sounded around her. The entire sky was pitch black, and darkness settled in her eyes. She gathered from the freezing temperatures and the salty taste in her mouth that she was in the ocean. She guessed that it was the Atlantic, not that it really mattered. She surely would have died had she not have inexplicably boarded a ship, although she was unconcious when the passengers pulled her aboard.

``Wendy wake up! Please wake up, Wendy!``

``Wendy, please wake up. Come on, come on!``

``Up up up! Up! Come on babe, wake up!``

She opened her eyes. It took her well over a moment to determine where she was, but once she had fully grasped her surroundings, she felt the familer panic return.

She hadn`t really been on what she had previously dubbed ``the insane voyage.`` No. She was in a God forbidden hospital where, she realized, they could do whatever they wanted to her. Hell, they could make her obese if they desired. She felt her body grow stiff with fear, and she clutched her hand on the blanket that was spread over her emaciated figure. Despite knowing where she was, she surpressed the panic that was rising in her chest and choked out a pitiful ``Where am i?``

``In the hospital`` answered a male voice, a voice in which she recognized instantly. He had been the one who had called her away from her escepades on ``the insane voyage`` and brought her back to reality. She felt a surge of anger flow through her miserable excuse for a body, but decided that it was just as well. As long as she was concious, she reasoned, they couldn`t make her TOO fat.

``Wendy, did you not hear a word i just said? I said you were in the hospital because you weigh 53 pounds and almost died!``

She merely blinked her eyes at the information, instead concentrating on the sick feeling in her stomach. She could faintly feel her hunger, but she was so used to it now that it simply was a just part of life. She was aware of the male voice continuing to speak, but he would have done better for himself to talk to a wall for all the attention she paid him. It took him a full minute to realize this, and once he did he pinched his nose tightly in irritation and rang for the nurse.

``What`s the matter with her? Its like she is in her own world, like she can`t hear a thing i say,`` he told her as soon as she arrived. The young nurse sighed.

``She probably is in her own world, Stan. Anorexia does strange things to the mind, for obvious reasons. Not to mention the fact that she has been in a coma for a while. Just give her a little time. You might consider going home, since it is getting kind of dark out.`` With that said, the nurse recorded Wendy`s return to conciousness and left, leaving Stan to sigh dejectedly and follow.

He walked down the darkening streets of South Park alone. Streetlights were begining to flicker on as he made his way home, but rather than going there like he had planned he spontaneously changed his route and instead went to Starks pond to sit on his favored bench and think, as he always did when times got rough. To his immense surprise, he found Kyle there.

``Hey dude,`` he greated him casually before sitting down next to him.

``Hey Stan. Did you just get back from Hells pass?``

``Yeah. She`s awake, but she`s still out of it. She woke up but barely said a word. Its like she`s...dead, but living.`` Kyle blinked his eyes, but before he could say anything in response, innocent old Butters came running up looking nervously excited, as he always did when he came running up to them. Stan sighed to himself; now what? He could only guess who was behind this whole thing, whatever it was, and he embraced himself for what Butters would inevitably say with a half grin:

``Fella`s! Hey fella`s! You`re not going to believe this! Come quick!``

**A.N.: Again, my apologies. Please review! *Throws hugs and cookies***


	8. Cartman finds the cure for anorexia

**A.N.: I'm still alive, and here comes the second last chapter lovelies :)**

"What is it Butters?" Stan asked, his voice stuttering with shortness of breath.

"No time to tell you, we just have to get to Eric's house quick!"

"Oh God," he heard Kyle mutter under his breath. The trio were running through hell's pass, dodging various nurses and the occasional doctor. They ignored the angry cries of those they bumped into.

Five minutes later found the three boys at the home of Eric Cartman, staring up at the familiar place with subtle feelings of both anticipation and dread.

"What's this all about Butters?" Kyle asked while simultaneously trying to catch his breath. Butters grinned as Eric walked out of his house and joined them.

"Fellas, Wendy is going to be alright. Eric here found the cure to anorexia!" Eric beamed as the revelation was uttered.

Stan and Kyle stared at them. "Nuh-uh," they said together.

"Yeah-huh," Eric stated, his eyes glowing in pride. Kyle glared at the larger boy, skepticism clouding his face.

"Then what is it?" He demanded.

"Weed." Eric grinned again and pulled out a zip-lock bag of marijuana. The stench seeped out and violated each boys nostrils.

"Where the fuck did you get weed, fatass?" Kyle asked through coughing fits.

"Oh, I found it in Butter's dads closet," Cartman said casually as it was Butters turn to glow with pride.

"I noticed it because dad's bedroom was always stinky," he explained. Stan and Kyle stared at them.

"Well how does it work?" Stan asked in uncertainty. Kyle stared at him.

"Stan! What the fuck?"

"What?"

"Pot's illegal; everyone knows that! We need to take this to the cops!" He snatched the bag from Cartman's grasp, who simply stole it back.

"Kahl, so help me god if you Jew me out on this one I will tattoo you with the Star of David in your sleep!" He snapped. Kyle just rolled his eyes and glared at him. "Look I really want to help Wendy; so please just hear me out?"

"Why do you suddenly care about Wendy?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Exactly; for all we know this shit could kill her," Kyle said.

"It's fucking pot Kyle, not rat poison!" Cartman said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then how does it cure anorexia?" Stan asked.

"All we do is make Wendy smoke it and she'll be running to the refrigerator in no time! It's genius you guys! I'm going to be ri-I mean, I'm gonna save so many lives!" Cartman said gleefully.

Kyle and Stan looked at each other. "You're lying."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"No I'm not Jew!"

"So prove it."

"Fine; Butters get my pipe."

"Okay!" Butters ran back inside and brought out a blue and green colored pipe. He handed it to Cartman, who began to prepare the weed to be smoked.

"Alright, any volunteers?" He asked the other boys.

"I'll do it!" Butters said immediately.

"Butters, haven't you had enough?" Cartman asked, but handed the pipe to his blonde companion. Butters took a lighter, and, lighting the end, began to smoke the marijuana.

"Oh hamburgers; actually a hamburger would be nice right now..."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Your turn Stan and Kyle."

Stan took the pipe from Butters and followed the same procedure before handing the pipe over to Kyle.

"Kyle, smoke the fucking weed," Stan said whilst coughing.

Kyle shrugged and took his go at the weed while Eric stared at him.

"Are you fags hungry yet?"

"Yeah man, I'm sooooo hungry," Stan said.

"Me too man," Kyle said, a little smile contorting on his face. "I guess fat ass really did find the cure for anorexia."

**A/N: How was it? Review please! :)**


End file.
